


Closure

by PeachGlitch



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Bridget tells Franky a secret.





	Closure

Bridget slams her laptop shut abruptly, she squeezes the bridge of her nose with the fingers of her right hand and does her best to use the breathing techniques she often teaches her clients. Right now she needed to remain calm, but even her steady breaths aren’t able to stop the anxiety building up inside her. 

“Home-made cider?” 

She glances around, puts her hand down in her lap and smiles tightly.

“As much as I appreciate your ability to home brew alcohol,” a talent picked up in Wentworth no doubt, she musses to herself, “ but right now I need something much stronger.” 

“Uhm it’s the afternoon, Gidge,” Franky laughs while looking her up and down, “and I can’t believe you’re still in your pjs!” 

“It’s my day off,” she snaps back, annoyed. 

Franky frowns at this, aware that her teasing wasn’t being taken well, “so something’s got your knickers in a twist then,” she says motioning towards the laptop. 

“It doesn’t matter,” she replies while pushing her chair back to get up and head for the kitchen. If Franky wasn’t going to get it then she knew exactly where a half drunk bottle of Chardonnay was in the fridge. 

She’s studying the contents when a pair of toned arms encircle her waist. It makes her lean back and settle against a warm chest, making her feel grounded at once. The tension she felt earlier evaporates easily and she let’s her eyes flutter shut. 

“If you don’t want to talk that’s fine,” Franky says calmly, “but you know you can right?” 

“There’s something I’ve been asked to do to do,” she says finally and twists herself around so she’s looking at Franky. 

“Something bad?” Franky asks with the slightest hint of concern. 

“Not bad like that,” she says quietly, “just something I’d rather not do.” 

“Want me to do it for you?” Franky asks and it makes her want to cry, because even without knowing what she was talking about she knows Franky would blindly help her if she could. 

“It’s not something you can do,” she takes hold of one of Franky’s hands and brings it to her lips, “ thank you, but it’s something only I can do.” 

“Look, Gidge, whatever your taking about can’t be that bad,” Franky says like she can fix it just like that, and oh, she wishes it were that simple. 

To just not worry. 

But she can’t not worry, not about this. 

“I’ve been asked to give a lecture at my old university,” she blurts out, and knows without the details it must sound pathetic to the brunette.

“Is that it? You’re nervous about taking to a bunch of students?!” Franky exclaims loudly and pulls her in for a hug, “aww, Gidge, you’re like the smartest most confident person I know!” She squeezes her tighter, “ those geeks won’t know what hit them!”

Bridget wishes she could just remain quiet and enjoy this embrace, that she could pretend things were as simple as Franky put them, but that was impossible. 

“I haven’t been back there since my graduation party,” Bridget pauses and knows she could leave it at that, but it’s now or never, she needs to open up and share her biggest shame with the woman she loves. “Where I was raped.”

There’s an instant shift in the way Franky is holding her. She feels the arms around her tense, and go still. 

Minutes pass, she’s waiting for the anger, for the pity, neither of which she wants.

“Franky?” She tries to pull away and look at her but strong arms keep her firmly in place, “please say something.”

It isn’t until she feels something wet on her shoulder that she realises Franky is crying, it hurts her more than anything. “Baby, shh, don’t cry, it’s ok it was a long time ago,” she tries to soothe, rubbing circles into Franky’s back.

“Why haven’t you said something before?” She asks and Bridget sags slightly.

“I’ve never told anyone, not even back then, I suppose it doesn’t feel that important now,” she admits truthfully, “I don’t think about it anymore, it wasn’t until I got the email asking me back there, it brought everything around again in my head.”

Finally Franky loosens her grip and pulls back enough so they can look at each other. Franky places both her hands either side of her face and just studies her for a bit. It makes her feel exposed but she also feels relief, relief that her darkest secret is now out in the open.

“If anyone ever hurts you again I’ll kill them,” she says and Bridget knows it’s true.

“I know, but they won’t,” she says with a weak smile. 

“I love you so fucking much, fuck that place, Gidge, you don’t ever need to go back there.”

“But what if I do?” She asks, “what if it’s closure?”

“This,” Franky lets go of her face and motions between them before letting her hand rest over her heart, “is closure, there’s no more demons in our pasts, Bridget, there’s just us and everything we have to look forward to.”

The damn has well and truly been open, Bridget feels one hundred times lighter.

“Now c’mon Gidge, I know something that’ll make you work up a thirst for my home made cider...”

She’s led giggling towards the bedroom, and she knows she’s found her soulmate.


End file.
